


Delicate

by KingJackson



Category: GOT7
Genre: Hook-Up, M/M, One Night Stands, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJackson/pseuds/KingJackson
Summary: Jackson has a bad reputation.Mark doesn't seem to mind.





	1. Chapter 1

Before he had even stepped foot inside the tiny dive bar his friends had suggested for their scheduled night out, Jackson knew the night would be different than usual. Black hair styled to the side and neck draped in thin designer chains, he was dressed for a good time, thrilled to see an empty booth where they could all hang out and scope out the crowd without causing much of a scene. Offering to put the first round on his tab, Jackson took a quick inventory of what everyone wanted before strolling to the bar with one of the other guys and rattling off the various drinks to the half-attentive bartender.

As he waited for the various concoctions to be mixed, Jackson leaned back against the bar, surveying the various groups around the room of the dimly lit space. The bar wasn’t completely grungy, but it had seen better days; Jackson was sure that half the patrons were regulars on a daily basis. But as he turned around to help carry the drinks back to the table, his elbow brushed against a man who had recently sat in the stool next to him, head snapping over as Jackson opened his mouth to apologize for the rude contact. The stranger had dirty blonde hair falling softly over his forehead, kind eyes and a soft smile that seemed misleading at best, causing Jackson to stumble over his immediate choice of _so sorry_ before he was being ushered back to the table with his friends.

Stunned speechless by the handsome stranger, Jackson couldn’t help but look back over his shoulder once everyone in his group had started drinking, observing the other man as he talked to his own group, slim fingers drumming against the side of a bottle of beer. Maybe he had sworn to himself that the night was about forgetting about the week’s problems rather than flirting with a handsome man for only a night’s worth of time, but the mysterious stranger was oddly captivating even at a distance, pulling Jackson away from his original intentions.

Watching as the man pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket to excuse himself to go outside, Jackson found the perfect opportunity to grab a refill, wanting to scope out the situation with a little more first-hand information. Reapproaching the bar, Jackson asked for another bottle of the same drink, looking over and offering a smile to what he assumed were the couple of friends that came along with the man to drink.

“Hey,” Jackson smiled, attempting to turn on his charms in order to mine out valuable information. “You guys come here often?”

“Uh,” Jackson watched as a slender boy with a piercing stare and holier-than-thou attitude turned to face him better, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. “Can we help you?”

“I don’t mean to be a bother, but your friend…” Jackson nodded towards the door the mystery man had exited through moments before. “I’m interested.”

“In your dreams,” the boy replied, laughing as he adjusted collar on his designer button-down, diamond-encrusted brooch catching a flicker of the overhead light. “You really think we don’t know?”

“Know what?” Jackson asked, crossing his arms as he attempted to play dumb knowing full well of the rumors about his usual ways that constantly circulated.

“Someone’s got a big reputation,” another tall boy with dusty gray hair and a tiny dangling earring replied, rolling his eyes as the first boy giggled, seemingly pleased with the addition.

“Exactly,” boy number one replied, picking up his martini glass for another sip. “Nice try, though. You’d be his type if it weren’t for… well, I think you know what I mean.”

Even though it wasn’t the exact bit of information Jackson had desired, knowing that he could be considered the ideal type for the handsome stranger made something in his chest flutter, wishing he could zap away any of the negative rumors that would chase him away in the long run.

“Whatever,” Jackson mumbled as he paid for his drink, picking up the bottle from the top of the bar. “Thanks a lot.”

Walking away from a round of cackles he knew were aimed at his misfortune, Jackson slunk back to the booth of his friends, attempting to join back into the conversation as they shouted over one another. Still, the pointed words from the mysterious patron’s friends didn’t keep him from offering another glance in that direction, the man returning to the stool that Jackson had just been next to, his friends surely giving him the play-by-play of the embarrassing conversation he missed while smoking outside. The blonde simply laughed, Jackson feeling the heat of his cheeks rising with embarrassment. It was a given that he had experienced rejection every once in a while even with his above average looks and luck, but seeing such a handsome example get away was more painful than the others.

 

 

A drink or two later, Jackson ended up in the restroom, washing his hands after finishing his business, adjusting a few random strands of hair that seemed out of place while looking in the mirror. As he continued to stare his his reflection, a flash of bleached hair appeared next to him, smug grin still plastered on his face. Preparing himself for a second round of humiliation, Jackson sighed and closed his eyes, putting his hands down at his sides as he remained calm.

“Go ahead,” Jackson sighed. “I should warn you that your friends already did most of the damage, so you’re going to have to try really hard to make it stick.”

The cackle of bright laughter he received in exchange wasn’t exactly what he was expecting, Jackson choosing to open his eyes slowly to glance at the sight ahead.

“Funny,” the man added, sharp white teeth offering a wide smile. “They’re a bunch of assholes.”

“Well, they already filled me in on the lack of interest,” Jackson offered a tiny smile, attempting to go around the other man to exit. “I’ll be on my way.”

The other man seemed to be quicker than Jackson estimated, hand grabbing his wrist to reel him back into his stance in front of the other, still wearing his mischievous grin from before.

“They don’t speak for me,” he clarified, taking a step forward, forcing Jackson backwards, nearly tripping back against the wall next to the sinks. “Do you always listen to what other people have to say about things they know nothing about?”

 

_Someone’s got a big reputation._

 

“So,” Jackson looked at the other man, thankful no one had entered the bathroom as they interacted, “you _are_ interested?”

“Invite me back to your place,” the man replied, knowing grin turning into a lopsided smirk. “I’m better with explaining things… hands on.”

“I don’t invite strangers over,” Jackson joked, enjoying the playful nature between them a little _too_ much. “I need a name, at least.”

“Mark,” the stranger introduced himself, slipping away from his position at the wall to head for the exit. “If we hurry, they won’t catch us.”

“I like the way you think,” Jackson chuckled, following close behind as they managed to exit the restroom and head for the nearest exit. “I don’t need another reason for them to hate me without them even knowing my name.”

“Everyone knows you, Jackson,” Mark reminded him, turning to face him as he continue to walk briskly through to the exit. “I’m surprised it took me this long to meet someone so…”

“Infamous?” Jackson cracked, slipping through the door to head out to the street to wait for a cab.

“Interesting,” Mark smirked, pulling the silver pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket before retrieving his lighter, taking a drag once the end was lit.

“That’s one way of seeing it,” Jackson smiled, pleasantly surprised at the observation Mark had about the rumors constantly swirling around him every second of the day. “Promise you won’t change your opinion once we’re both wearing a little less than we are right now?”

“Hey,” Mark snickered, shaking his head as he flicked some ashes off to the side, “we can’t make any promises now, can we?”

“I like the way you think,” Jackson giggled softly, watching as Mark finished his smoke break just as the taxi rolled up to their position near the curb. “Remind me to not listen to your friends next time…”

“Deal,” Mark smiled, opening the door and sliding in first, Jackson following close behind as he rattled off his address. As the driver plugged the street name into the GPS, Jackson bit his lip nervously, a habit that only seemed to surface when he felt slightly out of his depth. Knowing that Mark seemed to be someone who had heard every word of speculation about him from the many social circles in town, Jackson wanted to question the other man about his intentions, wondering where the attraction really began.

Keeping his cool, Jackson instead chose to scoot closer to Mark in the backseat of the taxi, leaning in for their first kiss, bitter notes of beer and cigarettes no match for the flash of instant attraction the pair had felt through the white noise surrounding Jackson’s reputation.


	2. Chapter 2

With Mark, things were _different_.

Perhaps Jackson’s sour reputation wasn’t too far off from the actual truth, but it was in his best interest to keep that fact to himself as he continued to fall into bed with the other man who seemed to see past it all. Mark was curious and observant of his surroundings, yet he never questioned Jackson’s past or the rumors that had circulated for what felt like years, leaving Jackson a bit on edge when it came to the other’s thoughts. Usually after a few weeks of a steady hookup, the other party involved would slowly start to bring up what felt like tabloid fodder on a more routine basis, practically _begging_ for Jackson to confirm or deny its truth.

Still waiting for this period of their routine to pop up, Jackson would find himself nearly forcing Mark into a corner to start a round of questioning as if he wanted to confess to all his past trysts, but the other man had social reflexes like no one else he had ever encountered before, twisting his way out of Jackson’s trap with grace. If Mark wanted to avoid sharing personal information by stuffing his mouth with a cigarette or covering Jackson’s lips with his own, it only saved Jackson a bit of embarrassment in the long run, the young man not knowing how to break the bad habit of never shutting up.

While it was best to basically ignore what everyone usually said about him, Jackson wanted to know what Mark thought of him after their routine became slightly predictable; after their first night together, Jackson made it a habit to visit the same bar on the same night of the week, hoping to catch the glance of the blonde with a perfect smile and fast wit, the pair nearly making it seem coincidental that they bumped into each other again. Weeks later, the game of playing strangers lost its charm, numbers finally exchanged, Jackson’s door remaining unlocked during most weekend nights. Mark usually rolled in twenty minutes after asking if he was around, the pair talking for a few minutes about their days before Jackson would unceremoniously lead them both into his bedroom.

As they would both remained tangled together, drifting in and out of slumber after finding pleasure with each other, Jackson could never force himself to ask Mark to leave, almost enjoying the lingering layer of cigarette smoke dusted throughout his soft hair. Jackson would never tell, but no one usually stayed the night, always sent on their way once they left the bed. Maybe, he thought, Mark already knew. If he had known his name before even approaching him that very first night, Jackson had to admit to himself that Mark had knowledge of more than he ever let on.

It was only when Mark left the mornings after with a kiss accented with a soft smirk that Jackson realized how unusual their relationship was compared to his well-documented past experiences, catching himself before he begged Mark to stay a little longer. The man’s company was a well-needed change of pace and Jackson wanted more of it in less of a sexual way, but he didn’t know what steps to take next, afraid that Mark was only in it for what Jackson was known for.

 

 

Eventually, Jackson caved and acted on his burning desire to keep Mark around a little bit longer than usual, inviting Mark to join him earlier on in the day during the weekends to eat takeout together on his living room sofa, beginning to learn more about the other without really trying. Outside of their flirty banter, Jackson learned that Mark was from overseas and had only moved to the country a few years ago, wrapping up his degree and working in the entertainment industry as an audio engineer. While Jackson explained how he was working an office job in hopes of continuing to move up the corporate ladder, he also enjoyed the few stories Mark told about working with certain well-known artists, both giggling when Mark admitted to slipping in hidden words when mixing down final versions of their songs.

After enjoying their meal together, the night would go on as it usually did, Jackson pulling Mark into his room with no resistance, hands showing no hesitation. Maybe Mark kissed him more during the act and maybe he made Mark breakfast the next morning, but they were still new acquaintances without commitment. The situation would usually be considered ideal for Jackson, yet he found himself thinking about the dirty blonde with a pretty mouth and bright laugh throughout his work day, even on days when they weren’t planning to meet.

 

 

Jackson’s best friend Jaebum could only roll his eyes as he heard more about his predicament the next day, leaning against the short cubicle walls surrounding his desk as he continued to rant.

“I don’t get it,” Jackson sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “We met that night at the bar and he knew my name without even asking, but he was so… okay with me. That was months ago! Is he really okay with me being… you know…”

“A huge slut?” Jaebum snorted, shaking his head as he watched Jackson roll his eyes. “Kidding, but seriously… you’re okay with all you’ve done, why start feeling some weird guilt now? Because you like some friends with benefits situation?”

“First of all, I don’t even know if we’re friends,” Jackson began, “and secondly, I don’t know if I like him. I mean I like him, but I don’t know if I _like_ him. Got it?”

“Jackson overthinking sex,” Jaebum chuckled, leaning back up to walk away back to his own desk. “That’s the ultimate sign that you’re already in too deep.”

“I can’t be in too deep!” Jackson whined, talking to Jaebum’s backside as he continued to walk away. “I don’t even know his last name!”

Jaebum turned around, playfully mouthing ‘ _slut’_ right back in Jackson’s direction before continuing on his way, leaving the confused man all alone in his feelings. Sulking back in his desk chair, Jackson went back to filling out whatever spreadsheet he had open on his desktop, typing numbers to pass the time. Maybe it wasn’t anything more than a desire to know as much about the other man than he already seemed to know about Jackson, but Mark still felt like an intangible enigma, a free-flowing spirit who did as he pleased, as long as he got a smoke break along the way. He wondered how he could get to know Mark better without appearing as if he had forgotten what their arrangement was, simply curious for more information about the man himself.

Figuring it wouldn’t hurt to reach out during the earlier part of the work week to catch up, Jackson sent a quick text to Mark during his lunch break, typing and deleting the few words before settling on the most indifferent sounding option.

 

**Jackson**

_wanna come over tonight?_

 

The reply was almost instant, phone buzzing quietly on Jackson’s desk before he fumbled with the device to unlock it, pouting at the reply.

 

**Mark**

_can’t, in cali_

 

Mark hadn’t mentioned a trip back home during any of their recent conversations, another reminder to Jackson that they were in the grayest of areas of friendship. Friends told you when they were going out of town, especially if it was a trip to visit their family they hadn’t seen in months, but maybe Jackson knew too much about that situation, Mark wanting to keep enough information close to his chest as to not get sucked into the webs Jackson was previously so notorious for weaving.

Just as Jackson began to worry about the idea of Mark attempting to distance himself in every sense of the word, another message came through with a photo of Mark and his friends, a couple of clingy girls standing a little too close to him for Jackson’s liking. Jealousy was never in Jackson’s vocabulary, but the idea of Mark being able to reconnect with whatever past flames he left in his hometown made his stomach uneasy, recognizing that maybe skipping the entire tier of pure friendship may have already happened... accidentally, of course.

Luckily, the texts from Mark that followed the photo were short and sweet, easing Jackson’s concerns about what they were really doing, at least until they would meet again.

 

**Mark**

_proof lol_

 

**Mark**

_i get back fri, see u then?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only one more chapter to go :) thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time in years, Jackson was nervous.

Maybe it was the fact that Mark had invited Jackson over to _his_ place instead of crashing at Jackson’s bachelor pad, or maybe it was the fact that Mark’s apartment was three times the size, outlined in floor-to-ceiling windows with a million dollar view. They hadn’t seen each other since before Mark had gone back home to visit his family and during those few days, Jackson had worked himself into a nervous wreck, overanalyzing every word he ever spoke to the other man. Worried that he had already done too much to cross the thin line between their casual relationship and becoming friends, Jackson had realized that he needed to get his own mind right before seeing Mark again, spending the previous night with a pen and notebook in hand, scribbling down every thought he could.

But all the words Jackson had written about the smirking blond were nowhere to be found as he stared out the window of Mark’s living room down to the city below, neon lights glowing as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. Taken out of their usual surroundings, Jackson hadn’t thought he would be in an unfamiliar environment when he needed to spew his feelings to the other, but karma seemed to continue its steady grasp, repaying Jackson in dividends for how he had avoided such awkward feelings easily before. Suddenly, a cold sensation brushed his arm, snapping Jackson out of his intense gaze, Mark offering him a short glass filled with ice and a caramel-colored liquor with a small smile.

“Made you a drink,” Mark grinned, holding a glass of the same. “Well, kind of. I opened a new bottle of scotch.”

“What’s the occasion?” Jackson quipped, smiling as he took a sip. “Trying to impress me or something?”

“Didn’t think you’d be the type to care about that kind of stuff,” Mark replied honestly, steady grin still plastered across his face as he stood next to Jackson, attempting to follow his pointed gaze down below.

“I don’t,” Jackson giggled, looking over at him. “Either way, your place would have already done enough if I _did_ care.”

“Yeah, it’s…” Mark trailed off, seemingly embarrassed by Jackson’s observation, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“ _Really_ fucking nice,” Jackson cackled, drinking more from his glass. “With a view like this, why were we always at my place? It’s not unsightly, but this is… _wow_. You’re one lucky guy.”

“Thanks,” Mark replied with a nod, slipping into one of his less-talkative moods, something Jackson had grown used to over their time getting to know each other. Usually, Jackson was understanding, adapting to level off his rapid-fire conversational skills, but that night had thrown him far off his game, leaving him to ramble to fill in the blank space.

“So, how was home?” Jackson asked, taking a chance on wanting to learn more about Mark beyond what he had so freely offered. “Get to spend time with your parents? Eat a lot of good food?”

“Mhm,” Mark nodded, arms crossed as he continued to stare out the window. “Felt nice to be there.”

Holding in a huff, Jackson felt dissatisfied with Mark’s short reply, processing how he could show the other man that he was really trying to get to know him beyond the flimsy barriers they had unknowingly set between them. The night was completely different from their usual trysts: Mark’s place instead of Jackson’s, expensive scotch instead of canned beer, extensive conversations instead of only fucking. Maybe Jackson had thought too much about it; the first time Mark even spoke to him was in a bathroom before they were ditching both of their friend groups without a second thought. Maybe, Jackson thought, he needed to be a bit bolder to really show Mark he meant business.

“So,” Jackson moved slowly towards Mark, placing his nearly empty glass on an end table near the leather sectional filling most of the room, “saw a lot of people you’re close with?”

“Yeah,” Mark raised an eyebrow as Jackson approached, finishing off the liquid in his own glass before setting it next to Jackson’s, “that was kind of the point of it all.”

Smirking as if he felt completely in control of the entire situation, Jackson closed the space between them, hand wrapping around the back of Mark’s neck as he pulled him into a deep kiss, lips soft and breath hot, connecting in a way they hadn’t in days. Mark relaxed against Jackson’s body as the kiss went from a tender peck to a steamy lip-lock, both men stumbling back against the couch, only stopping to catch a quick breath. Back in his comfort zone, Jackson felt more relaxed as their usual schedule of events seemed back on track, hands wandering around Mark’s body as they made out in the corner of the sofa.

Maybe it was a bit amateur of Jackson to push himself between Mark’s legs, rolling his hips against the other man’s as they kissed, but as Mark whined under his breath, Jackson couldn’t help but moan softly himself, kissing at the sensitive spot where Mark’s neck met his shoulder. Unlike their more mature sessions in Jackson’s bedroom, the pair had been reduced down to touching and grinding like two teenagers with ten minutes alone, completely oblivious as to what else they could be doing with their time. Just as Jackson rolled his hips a bit more forcefully, Mark pushed Jackson back with a firm hand against his chest, removing his shirt before tugging Jackson’s off haphazardly, hands roaming up his taut stomach, resting against his smooth, muscular chest.

“My bedroom is even nicer than the couch,” Mark joked, dirty blonde hair already sticking out in a thousand directions, lazy smirk spread across his face. “Let me show you.”

Without waiting for a reply from Jackson, Mark walked away, heading towards the doorway Jackson previously assumed led to his bedroom. Jackson, breathless from the brief foreplay and completely frazzled mentally, took a moment to compose himself before following, undoing his belt and unbuttoning his pants as he went, pulling them off as he stepped into the room. Mark had done the same, looking as ethereal as ever as he sat on the edge of his bed under the dim light, clad only in his boxer briefs. In a few swift steps, Jackson resumed the kiss they had parted from moments ago, standing between Mark’s legs as he moved his right hand down slowly, slipping it under the elastic of his boxer briefs.

“Tell me,” Jackson breathed into Mark’s ear as he wrapped his fingers around his stiffening length. “Do the girls back home touch you like I do?”

“Hm,” Mark moaned softly, tilting his head back as Jackson kissed down his throat. “There’s no girls back home…”

“Guys?” Jackson smirked, dragging his mouth along Mark’s jawline, ignoring the slight burn the stubble left against his lips.

“No one,” Mark sighed, eyes flickering down to meet Jackson’s. “Just you.”

Maybe Jackson had imagined Mark making a similar statement in a daydream once or twice at his desk during the workday, but hearing it rasped out as he touched Mark in places only he wanted to be able to touch made it feel like the entire night was a dream. Too engrossed in the actions he had started to fully process the subtle confession, Jackson pulled his gaze back to the task at hand, continuing to move his hand up and down, stroking Mark until he was fully firm, slithering down his body to remove his underwear and use his mouth the best way he knew how.

Hands flat against Mark’s hips, Jackson pinned his body to the plush bed, bobbing his head in a steady rhythm as the older man mumbled under his breath in pleasure. It only took a few moments for him to come completely undone with Jackson’s skill, breathing heavy as the younger pulled off, wiping his mouth inconspicuously as Mark’s words rattled between his ears, forcing them both back into an uncomfortable silence.

“You’re acting weird tonight,” Mark observed minutes after his breath steadied, Jackson swallowing nervously as he sat down on the bed next to him.

“I am not,” Jackson replied defensively, keeping an uncomfortable space between them near the headboard. “Just feeling a little… rusty.”

“Infamous Jackson Wang… rusty?” Mark laughed in amusement rather than pity, shaking his head. “I was gone not even a week.”

“It’s not like that,” Jackson muttered, sighing under his breath as Mark seemed to strike a nerve. “Those are only rumors.”

“That’s not what I’ve heard,” Mark replied, picking the worst of times to finally breach Jackson’s biggest fear, all color leaving Jackson’s face as he stared off to the side.

He thought back to the taxi ride over to Mark’s residence, how he recited under his breath what he wanted to say to the other man. Coming clean about his true intentions would make things easier, Jackson imagined; in fact, it would have been the first time he would be completely honest with someone he had already slept with, usually already getting exactly what he wanted by that point in the relationship, finding it unnecessary to go beyond the minimum effort to keep the other person engaged. During the short drive, Jackson thought of the time they both found out they shared the same favorite take-out spot because it made the most authentic Chinese food in town, both having almost the exact same usual order. He remembered the way Mark’s eyes lit up as he briefly spoke about his past life as a young athlete, for the first time able to share his old stories about fencing on a national team with someone who seemed genuinely interested. He thought about how Mark always woke him up with a kiss even when he wasn’t planning on hanging around for breakfast, the same playful grin across Mark’s face as he got redressed before leaving.

The most compromising of thoughts, however, were the feelings Jackson attempted to ignore as he watched Mark drift to sleep after a long playful night together, lips slightly parted as he rested peacefully. Somewhere along the way, Jackson had grown attached to the older man and wondered if he ever dreamed of him the same way, eventually forcing himself to close his own eyes, imagining the possibility of having the other all to himself.

However, as Mark stared him down in hopes of finally getting the answers Jackson never wanted to offer, the black-haired man thought about their brief time apart, the rare jealousy he felt as Mark shared the photo with his friends, the unmistakable feeling of being left out of someone’s life when he _actually_ wanted to know more than he was being told. Jackson had been so afraid of telling Mark his true intentions that he let himself linger on the bad instead of the good, ignoring the fact that maybe Mark could deal with his past baggage if only he had clued him in.

“Does any of it actually matter?” Jackson replied, finally shifting his gaze back onto Mark as he steadied his voice. “I want you. I _like_ you. Shouldn’t that be what matters?”

As Mark moved to reply, his mouth froze, words nowhere to be found after Jackson’s quick bout of honesty. Obviously, the blond hadn’t expected to hear what Jackson had chosen to share, but as his face softened into something that seemed like fondness, Jackson let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, sliding slowly along the edge of the bed to close the gap between them.

“Was it too soon to say all that?” Jackson asked rhetorically in a near whisper, hand moving to rest on Mark’s thigh as he let out a soft chuckle.

“Nah,” Mark replied in his cool and casual demeanor, sighing in what seemed like relief, “‘cause I like you, too.”

“Really?” Jackson only hoped the rapid thumping of his heart in his chest wasn’t audible to the man to his right. “But, the rumors…”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Mark waved his hand in the air, giggling softly under his breath as he let himself lean into Jackson’s personal space. “Got you to talk, didn’t it?”

“You asshole,” Jackson groaned, Mark giggling even more as Jackson squeezed his sides, tickling him lightly as they squirmed around, legs tangled as they landed in the middle of the bed.

“I like you for you, none of that stuff matters to me,” Mark replied honestly, looking up at Jackson as the other man hovered over him. “I want you.”

Looking down into his eyes, Jackson smiled as he brushed Mark’s blond locks back, realizing he had been a fool for thinking Mark could ever be like the rest.

“Good,” Jackson leaned down to kiss Mark again, mumbling against his familiar lips, “because I don’t want to share.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading <3 hope you enjoyed this little mini fic. I appreciate your support <33
> 
> considering turning this into a little series that's somewhat open ended because people seemed to really like their characters here? idk, let me know your thoughts :)
> 
> xoxo
> 
> twt: amerituandream

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh hello pls don't kill me for having so many wips going on at once I just have a lot of ideas and posting them as I work on them seems to motivate me best :)
> 
> this will be pretty short & sweet but totally self-indulgent, so I hope you enjoy! always love to know your theories and ideas about what will happen! the story is based on this song [right here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-drlH9mAphk) so maybe you can guess based knowing that.
> 
> thank you for reading <3
> 
> twt: amerituandream  
> tumblr: kingjacskon


End file.
